


Savages

by Sammykh



Category: Undertale
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Chara is 23, Chara saves the Day, Demon?Chara, Frisk gets roofied, Frisk is 21, Lost girl au, Magic, Other, brief misgendering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We live, we die<br/>We steal, we kill, we lie<br/>Just like animals<br/>But with far less grace<br/>We laugh, we cry<br/>Like babies in the night<br/>Forever running wild<br/>In the human race"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who got everything and nothing guided by temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I have no Idea where this is gonna go, but its going good so I cant complain. No this is not a songfic, I just found Savages by Marina and the Diamonds to be relevant to this story :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy

“That's me, the highest sales in the division.” said some guy sitting next to me in the bar. I took another sip of my drink. This guy is such a creep.

“Then in the morning, I'm flying back to Omaha.”

 

“That's great” I say, rolling my eyes and not even trying to mask my boredom.

 

Someone bumps me from behind, and they apologize quickly as I glare in their direction. Fucking drunks. I turn back around to see Creep slip a white pill into a nearby drink. He didn't seem to notice my act as a witness, as a minute later he meets my eyes and offers the damn thing to me.

 

“Here darlin, have another drink on me.” I resist the urge to gag.

 

“Yeah, no thanks dude, I've got my own.” Creep sighs, and I can't help but smirk. I wouldn't have taken the drink even if I hadn't know about the spike. He takes a sip from his own drink, and looks around the bar. Probably for an easier target. My suspicions are confirmed as his eyes land on some adorable lookin kid, might have just turned 21, and he smiles to himself.

“Don't get involved” I murmur under my breath.

 

He gets up and walks up to the kid. They chat for a bit, the fuckin kid is lapping up whatever Creep is telling them. Then he offers the drink, and the kid drinks it all in one go. Its obvious the kid has never had alcohol before, as they almost cough it up after swallowing. Goddammit this kid doesn't have a chance. Fuck my life.

 

The kid then leaves the bar and Creep follows after. I roll my eyes and finish my drink.

“What the fuck am I doing?” I ask myself as I get up to follow.

 

-~-~-~

 

“Thanks for the drink, but I have to go.” Frisk said, politely dismissing themselves.

 

“Is that so?” Frisk heard the man mumble as they walked away. Turning back they smiled and waved in confirmation and promptly left the bar, and to the elevator that leads to the parking garage. Pushing the button, they stepped back and waited. A brief wave of dizziness hit but Frisk quickly shrugged it off. They heard footsteps behind them and saw the stranger following quickly. The look on the strangers face made them immediately uncomfortable, and they turned away, facing the elevator doors once more.

 

“Aww, come on sweetheart. You can't get rid of me that easily.” He said, leaning against a nearby wall.

 

“Any inside tips?” Frisk quipped in vain, nervously shifting on their feet. The man simply laughed.

 

“Hey, where ya headin' to? Any good parties? Cause, I have a few hours I would just love to kill.” He said, getting closer to Frisk, past the point of the personal bubble.

 

“No thanks.” Frisk said simply, stepping away and silently praying the elevator would come soon. The man ignored them and began breathing down their neck.

“Quit it.” Frisk said through their teeth, pushing him away.

 

The elevator thankfully 'dinged' and Frisk hurried inside, inwardly cursing as the man followed them inside.

 

“You sure are a gorgeous young woman aren't ya?”He said as the doors closed, and he began to come close again.

 

“Back off!” Frisk said, pushing away once more. “And I am not a girl.”

 

“Well then call me gay because you are _quite_ the pretty. Little. Thing." He said, getting too close once again.

 

Frisk moved to the corner of the elevator trying to get as far away from the man as possible. Then their vision swam and they fell heavily onto the wall of the elevator.

 

“Whoa, why am I-. What did you put in my drink?” Frisk accused, fear rising within them, the wall of the elevator keeping them from falling.

 

“Oh, just a little something to make you a bit more agreeable.” He said, a sleazy grin on his face. Frisk rested their head on the wall they were leaning on, cursing mentally as the man began to grab at their hips. The attempt to push away was less effective due to their drugged movements.

“Come one baby, just a little kiss” He said, holding them up by their upper arms and getting in their face.

 

“Get off me creep!” Frisk slurred, pushing away and hitting the opposite wall, heart racing and vision fading. Then the elevator doors opened, the man quickly stood on the other side of the elevator, and someone else entered. They pushed a button, and turned to Frisk.

 

“You good? “ They say as if they had better things to do.

 

“Y-yeah, m'good.” Frisk slurred, giving a half-hearted thumbs up before slumping over, and sliding to the floor.

 

“You are very naughty.” The newcomer said, facing the man, chuckling and seductively playing with the mans shirt.  
“You left me without saying good bye.” They said pulling him closer.  
“Don't you know when someone is playing hard to get?”  
  
Meanwhile Frisk had fumbled out their phone to get the guy on camera, and began filming instead of taking a photo.

 

“Tell you what, to make it up to me, you give me your soul and show me a good time.” The newcomer continued, bringing their face an inch from the man's. He grinned and went for the kiss.

 

The last thing Frisk saw before they blacked out was a small glowing heart being sucked from the man's throat, and entering the mouth of the newcomer, their phone ending the recording as its battery died.

 


	2. Is it running in our blood

Frisk woke up to a soda can being stepped on. The events of last night rushing to their memory. Where were they? Looking around, they were in some kind of run down building.

 

“Sorry, I was just leaving.” Came a vaguely familiar voice.

 

“Who are you, where am I?!” Frisk asked, panicked, sitting up quickly.

 

“Calm down, you're okay. I would have dropped you off at home, but you didn't have your wallet on you. It's possible it fell out of your pockets while I dragged your drugged ass to my car.” Said their brown haired, pale and rosy cheeked rescuer.

“I did find your phone next to you, and its charging over on the wall over there” They said pointing at the wall.

 

“I-I don't feel okay. What happened last night?” Frisk said, trying to recollect the last 8 hours.

 

“Some creep spiked your drink at the bar. You were tripping pretty bad, you might have hallucinated some crazy shit last night.”

 

“So you didn't eat some dudes face, heart thing?”

 

The other person laughed.

 

“No, there was no eating of faces. Wow that sounds crazy.” Frisk laughed nervously. They heard their phone ding and they got up to check their messages.

 

_*Video complete. Watch or Upload?_

 

Watching the video, Frisks heart skipped a beat and their eyes widened in horror.

 

“Fucking camera phones” The person? said disgruntled. Frisk jumped away as the other began to head towards them.

“Don't freak out.”

 

“I'm freaking out!”

 

“What did I just say?”

 

“How can I not freak out? Have you seen you?! Your eyes turned red! Red!”

 

“Yes just-”

 

“Did you kill him? Oh my god-”

 

“Just slow down!”

 

“-Am I next? I can't breath oh my god.” Frisk said, beginning to hyperventilate.

 

“Okay that is stupid why would I save you only to kill you? Are you okay?” the other asked, exasperated. Frisk shook their head, trying calm their breathing.

“Okay just breathe” They said, walking towards Frisk, who fled to the other side of the couch they were previously laying on.

“Whatever, I don't need this. I've blown my cover and now I have to lay low after saving your ungrateful ass. You're welcome by the way.” They spat, turning on their heels and walking towards the door.

 

“W-wait, magic, er, person. Pl-”

 

“Its Chara.” They said, turning to face Frisk.

 

“Hi, my name is Frisk.” Frisk said, finally finding their breath and waving incredulously.  
“Look, I'm sorry. You are obviously very nice for... whatever you are. But, um, I just had like, the scariest, weirdest night of my life okay? So can we please talk about this like normal people?” Frisk asked, overwhelmed.

 

Chara scoffed. “I think its pretty clear I am not a normal person.”

 

“Good! That's good because normal people don't help out random strangers. If you were normal, who knows what could have happened to me!” Frisk explained, walking to a comfortable distance closer to Chara.

“I won't tell anyone what I saw, I promise! Just give me 20 minutes of your time and you will never, ever have to see me again. Please?”

 

Chara stared, and sighed.“Fine. Do you like chocolate milkshakes?”

 

-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

“Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to ask a question?” I ask as Frisk finishes off their milkshake. The kid had been staring at me ever since I brought them into the diner. How long does it take to think up questions after everything that happened?

 

“S-sorry. Okay so, I gotta know. “ Frisk began to write something on a napkin as I watched on, amused. “Some things... are just too stupid... to say aloud.” They said, handing me the napkin.

 

*I am an Alien [ ]  
*I am a Demon [ ]

 

I could help but laugh out loud as I took the pen and marked the latter.

 

“At least I assume that's what I am. I have never really looked into it. Monsterkind doesn't really care much about different races of monsters like you humans do. Why does it matter anyway?” I say, leaning back in my chair.

 

“What do you mean what does it matter? You did _something_ to that guy. What exactly did you do anyway?What was that glow-y heart thing?”

 

“Alright, to kill two birds with one stone, I'm going to show you something so don't freak out alright?” They nod, and I begin to channel my magic. Once I've prepared my magic I begin to call upon the magic inside Frisk, and I gently pull their soul from their chest, and right before their eyes.

“This is your soul. Every human has one, and every monster has one. It's the very core of any living being, and all souls contain a certain amount of magic. I am the only monster I know that has the need to devour them for sustenance. Pretty cool right?”  
Frisk just stares in awe for a minute before speaking.

 

“Yeah, wow. So you eat souls? But you're the only monster who does? And... okay wait back up a second monsters?”

 

Oh yeah.

 

“Right, I guess I should have told you first but, monsters are real, kid. Most of us hide underground, others hide in plain sight here on the surface through magic cloaking, or just look like regular animals. As for eating, monsters generally have their own magic-made food. A monster can absorb a soul for power, but the King and Queen have rules against it yadda yadda. Since I have to eat souls to survive, I generally eat from hospitals. Lots of humans die there everyday, a lot of souls going to waste without me.”

 

“I- wow. This is a lot to take in.”Frisk said, still staring at their soul. “So if you wanted to, you could eat mine right here right now?”

 

“That's the catch, human souls are stubborn. It sucks, but I always have to have some form of consent before I eat, otherwise I get super sick, and the soul doesn't sustain me.”

 

“I take it you know this from experience?”

 

“Oh yes. Not pleasant. Also, you should really put your soul away, you might freak out other humans.”

 

“I-I don't know how?”

 

“All souls have magic Frisk. Humans once knew how to channel theirs, until they deemed magic evil and began torching each other. Go ahead, try to pull your soul back into your body.”

 

Frisk concentrated for a bit, trying out different feels, and pulling several amusing faces. The soul didn't budge.

“I-I don't think-”

 

“It takes practice. It's easier to bring out your soul than to put it back in. Less effort to channel the magic from your soul if its in your body. I'll put it back for now, but don't be afraid to practice.”

Calling upon our magic, I put Frisks soul back into their body. Then, I look at the time.

“Shit I've got to go! Look, it was interesting saving you, but I'm late and I am going to be in so much trouble.” I grab my things quickly and begin to head out of the diner.

 

“Wait!” I try to ignore them but I hear them rising to follow me. They catch up once I'm on the sidewalk.

 

“What? I already saved your life and bought you a milkshake.” I say, trying to sound as irritated as possible.

 

“I-I want to see them. The monsters I mean.”

 

“Why? Don't you have anywhere else to go? Anything better to do?”

 

“Not really.” They say looking down at their feet. I roll my eyes. I really am in trouble.

 

“Fine, but stick close to me alright. Humans aren't necessarily welcome in the Underground.” Frisk nods and I can't help but smirk. “This way then.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments!I always love feedback and its NEVER a bother :D


	3. Is it in our DNA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness what is this? an Update?? GASP WOW!
> 
> In all seriousness im sorry this took so long XD Ambassador was my priority to finish, and then when I did, I hit the biggest of all writers blocks with this fic. But then I pulled an Undyne and said Fight Me! and then I churned out the rest of this chapter. I promise the next chapter wont take as long, for I have plaaans~

I take Frisk almost out of town to the abandoned subway tunnel. They look at me curiously as I jump down from the platform onto the tracks.

 

“Come on! It’s safe!” I call out. When faced with Frisk’s dubious expression, I add, “No carriages have been through here in years!”

 

Cautiously, they climb down from the platform. I begin to walk into the darkened tunnel and they run up to me. As we get deeper, I feel their hand grabbing my arm. I roll my eyes, but I don't protest.

 

After a bit of walking, we start to see light.

 

“Stay close to me,” I say as we start to arrive at the end of the tracks. I hear them gasp in wonder as we leave the tunnel and into the downtown area of the Capital.

 

“Welcome to the Underground!” I couldn't help but sound proud. This was my home, after all. 

 

I began walking them past the marketplace. Occasionally, I would look and see them ogling at all the different monsters. The monsters stared back in earnest. They all knew me, so they didn't approach, but it didn't stop the suspicious looks and the whispers. I felt Frisk cling to me tighter under the gaze of the crowd.

 

"Hey, don't worry. They won’t hurt you, and as long as you stick with me, they won’t approach us," I say, hopefully reassuring them.

 

"W-what if they don't know you?" they respond, looking nervously at the monsters gazing at them, some curious, others suspicious.

 

"Oh, they know me alright, even the ones living under rocks," I explain as we start to near where I live.

 

"Why?"

 

"Well, to be honest, I may have a very high status in the Underground," I say sheepishly. They look at me with a mix of shock and confusion.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"For starters, this is where I live," I say, stopping in front of the castle. Frisk’s eyes widen, and I grin at them.  
"I’m not royal by blood, but I might as well be. After all, I was practically raised here," I explain as we enter the castle.

 

"Chara Magdalene Dreemurr, where have you been!?" Toriel scolds as we enter the residential part of the castle.

 

"Hi Mom," I say sheepishly, feeling Frisk flinch from the confrontation. I guide their hand out and I step aside so that they aren't behind me.  
"Mom, this is Frisk. I promised them I would show them around the Underground.”

 

"Oh, well hello there, dear child," Toriel said gently, holding out her hand. Frisk shook it.

 

"Thank you, Your Majesty," They said.

 

"Call me Toriel,” she said with a smile. "Any friend of Chara is a friend of the family."

"So anyway Mom, we will see you later. I promise I will be home for dinner!" I say, rushing out of the castle and back onto the streets.  
"I swear, the fact that I am 23 and not a child anymore just doesn't faze her," I grumble aloud as Frisk laughs in amusement.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

The inside of the castle was not what I expected. It looked like a castle from the outside, but the inside was just like a normal home. It felt surreal. One minute I'm drugged and in mortal danger and the next I'm hanging out with a demon who is also adopted by the Queen of monsters.

 

When I'm finished laughing at Charas grumbling, I can't help but wonder why they showed me the land of the monsters, and why they even stuck with me at all.

 

"Would you like some tea and pie?" Toriel asks, smiling albeit clearly fighting the urge to launch into lecture mode. I nod and smile.

 

"Yes Ma'am. What kind of pie?"

 

"Butterscotch-cinnamon, it is a favorite amongst the household. "

 

"That sounds lovely" I say. I take time to survey my surroundings as Chara leads me to the table, and I sit down next to them.

 

“So child, where are you from?” Toriel asks as she sets a steaming cup of tea in front of Chara and I.

 

“Thank you. Well, I'm from the surface”

 

Toriel laughed at my reply.  
“Oh I already know that child. From where on the surface are you from?”

 

“Oh, well I guess you can say I'm from all over.” I reply with an awkward chuckle. Toriel flashes me a look of pity, and I just barley manage to refrain from wincing visibly.  
“I-It's no big deal I always manage to get by, and besides-” MY explanation was thankfully cut short as a beeping noise comes from the kitchen.

 

“Oh, pardon me, but the pie has finished cooling.” Toriel says, disappearing into the kitchen. I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

 

“Hey Frisk?”

 

“Yeah?” I ask, turning to Chara.

 

“Where did you get that watch?” They questioned. I look at my wrist. I had almost forgotten I had taken it from that man as I attempted to leave the bar for the night. I look back at them sheepishly, their expression amused.

 

“I-Its a bad habit, I know. For the record if he hadn't drugged me, and I saw him again, I would have returned it to him”

 

“Hey, no judgments here. After all, I steal souls.”

 

“Well technically, you ask for them”

 

“Ehhh whatever” They say shrugging, and I can't help but chuckle.

 

Toriel comes out of the kitchen moments later, somehow balancing three plates of pie, masterfully setting all three down in place.  
“Here you are.”

 

“Thanks mom!” Chara said, already putting forkfuls in their mouth.

 

I smile, watching Chara for a minute, before picking up the fork next to my plate, and taking a bite. I close my eyes and hum in pleasure as the cinnamon and the butterscotch dance on my tongue.

 

"This is really good Your Majesty!" I exclaim, taking another bite.

 

"Why thank you child. I am glad you like it!" She says smiling sweetly.

 

"Its my second favorite food ever for a reason" Chara laughs, having already finished their plate.

 

"What can possibly be better than this?" I ask in disbelief.

 

"Chocolate of course!"They responded with a smirk. I laugh, and finish off the rest of my pie.  
"So mom, when are Asriel and dad returning home?" Chara asks. I shift my focus from their conversation, tuning them out. The matters of another persons family is never any of my business. I idly play with the fork as Toriel responds with something I don't register.

 

'What a pretty fork' I muse to myself, turning it over and over in my hand.

 

"Earth to Frisk~" Chara says, snapping their fingers so get my attention.

 

"Oh! Um, yes?" I stutter, embarrassed that I was caught spacing off.

 

"I was asking if you wanted a ride home?" They ask, amused. I quickly shake my head.

 

"Oh no, I'm fine, really. Just show me to the surface and I should make it just fine."

 

"If you're sure." Chara says with a shrug, getting up from the table and hugging Toriel. I get up as well, slipping the fork into my pocket, and walk up to Chara and Toriel.

 

"Thank you for having me Your Majesty." I say politely. Toriel waves, and gives me a kind smile.

 

"Thanks for accompanying Chara, and visiting!" She replies, as Chara begins to walk away. I nod at Toriel, and hurry to catch up with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my blogs!
> 
> sammykh.tumblr.com  
> sammykhwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
